Before You Fall in Love!
by Prefecsius Highmore
Summary: Karena Eijun itu polos, atau entah karena terlalu bodoh (?), dia tidak sadar jika sebenarnya takdir cintanya bersama orang yang dibencinya./ Warning inside/MiyuSawa/ChrisSawa/SawaWakana


**Oke, saya sebenernya sedikit menculik ide cerita ini dari manga yaoi yang saya baca, judulnya:** _ **Saa Koi ni Ochitemae**_ **.**

 **Warning inside!**

 **Pokoknya OOC, ga sesuai cerita asli, typo, dll**

 **NB: Ceritanya sekolah Seidou bersistem asrama (tapi bebas—siapa yang mau aja), jadi bukan Cuma pemain** _ **baseball**_ **aja.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **OoOoO**

 **.**

Sawamura Eijun menyukai Wakana lebih dari seorang teman. Dia selalu berharap bisa mempunyai hubungan yang lebih erat dengan gadis itu, tapi ketika dia siap menyatakan cinta, temannya itu langsung menyela dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung patah hati.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Miyuki Senpai."

Senyum bahagia Wakana membuat pendengaran Eijun seperti terganggu sejenak. Apa dia bilang? Suka? Suka... pada siapa?

Dia akhirnya kembali ke kelas dengan tubuh sedikit linglung, membuat Kanemaru bingung melihatnya. Seorang Sawamura Eijun murung, itu sesuatu yang langka, kan.

"Kau kenapa, Sawamura?"

Eijun mendongak dengan wajah menyedihkan. "Ne, Kanemaru, apa kau tahu orang yang bernama Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Miyuki Kazuya kelas 2-B? Tentu saja aku tahu! Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu orang itu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Eijun bingung, dan itu langsung membuat Kanemaru terbelalak. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu siapa dia?!"

"Cih, memangnya aku peduli!"

"Ba-ka! Dia, kan, _Catcher_ utama Tim _Baseball_ SMA Seidou!"

"He? Si kacamata itu?!" seru Eijun terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu sedangkan kau melihatnya berlatih setiap hari?" tanya Kanemaru hampir tidak percaya.

Eijun berdecak. "Aku melihat latihan mereka, bukan melihatnya, camkan itu."

"Tapi setidaknya kau tahu nama-nama mereka."

"Aku tahu Chris _Senpai_ , kok."

Kanemaru hanya meringis mendengarnya.

.

 **OoOoO**

 **.**

Eijun duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon tepat di depan lapangan _baseball_. Dia mengumpat pelan saat melihat gadis-gadis berkerumun hanya untuk melihat Miyuki, dan hatinya tambah dongkol saat melihat Wakana menjadi salah satu diantaranya.

"Sial! Memang apa, sih, kerennya dia?" Eijun melahap rotinya dengan ganas. "Menangkap juga lebih keren Chris Sen—"

BUAG!

Benturan itu membuat kepala Eijun langsung berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Brengsek! Siapa, sih, yang melakukannya? Saat mendongak, dia mendapati Miyuki berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ingin sekali mengumpat, tapi Eijun menahan diri dan malah tersenyum dengan manis. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Miyuki terpana melihatnya. Dia baru pertama kali melihat cowok yang manis hanya karena tersenyum. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Eijun masih menampilkan senyumnya sebelum berbalik pergi dari tempat itu, wajahnya langsung jutek.

"Tunggu dulu!" tangannya langsung menahan lengan Eijun.

"Apa lagi, sih?" nada suara Eijun mulai kesal.

"Aku..."

"Eijun-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Wakana datang dengan wajah khawatir juga, membuat senyum Eijun kembali mengudara.

" _Daijoubussuyo_!" Eijun memberikan jempolnya dengan semangat. "Kau tahu kepalaku sangat keras." Dia lalu mengetuk kepalanya beberpa kali. Eijun tidak sadar jika Miyuki masih menatapnya dengan _intens_ , bahkan jantung _senpai_ nya itu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya karena melihat senyumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Miyuki Kazuya kembali ke lapangan dengan sesekali menoleh ke arah Eijun yang mulai pergi menjauh dari lapangan, hatinya masih berdebar tak karuan.

"Hey, Miyuki, kau ini kenapa?" Kuramochi bertanya heran. "Ayo cepat kita latihan!"

"Kau tahu anak yang tadi?"

"Gadis itu?" Kuramochi berucap semangat. "Tentu saja! Namanya Waka—"

"Bukan dia. Maksudku, anak yang tadi terkena bola," potong Miyuki cepat.

Salah satu alis Kuramochi terangkat. "Sawamura? Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

"Kau tahu dia?" tanya Miyuki semangat.

"Tentu saja. Dia, kan, dekat dengan Chris _Senpai_."

.

OoOoO

.

"Yo, Chris _Senpai_!" Eijun berseru semangat saat memasuki lapangan _baseball indoor_ SMA Seidou. Saat itu hampir jam sembilan malam, dan Eijun selalu melakukan latihan melempar dengan _senpai_ pavoritnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu akhir-akhir ini, hm?" tanya Chris.

"Semua beres!" Eijun memberikan jempolnya. "Aku sudah hampir bisa melakukan lemparan ke dalam."

"Bagus!" Chris tersenyum bangga. "Sekarang, coba praktekan padaku."

Eijun melakukan lemparan beberapa kali sesuai arahan, kadang bolanya membelok tak karuan yang menyebabkan _ball_ , tapi menurut Chris, kontrol Eijun sudah semakin membaik.

"Ne, _Senpai_ , apa menurutmu aku bisa masuk tim tahun depan?" tanya Eijun di sela istirahat mereka.

"Kau sudah berlatih, Sawamura, aku yakin kau pasti bisa," kata Chirs menenangkan.

"Aku harap begitu," ucap Eijun pelan. "Tapi kalau aku masuk nanti, kau sudah tidak ada!"

Chris tertawa mendengarnya. "Kan masih ada Miyuki."

Eijun segera menoleh ke arah lain dan menunjukan raut tidak suka. "Yeah!"

"Nanti kalau kau masuk, aku yakin kau dan Miyuki pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang kompak."

"Aku harap begitu." Eijun menjawab ragu. Tapi dalam hatinya dia berharap jika tahun depan akan ada _Catcher_ baru sehingga dia tidak harus berpasangan dengan Miyuki, itu pun kalau dia diterima, sih.

.

.

Miyuki kabur lagi dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan rekan-rekan setimnya yang sedang asik melakukan entah-apa-itu. Ketika akan menumpang di kamar salah satu _Senpai_ nya, dia tidak sengaja melihat lampu lapangan _indoor_ menyala, karena penasaran dia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Dia melihat Chris _Senpai_ dan Eijun tengah duduk sambil mengobrol, sepertinya habis latihan, pikirnya begitu melihat rambut Eijun yang lepek karena keringat, juga sebuah bola _baseball_ di tangannya.

"Nanti kalau kau masuk, aku yakin kau dan Miyuki pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang kompak."

"Aku harap begitu."

Dan kembali jantung Miyuki berdebar tak karuan.

" _Naru hodo_ —jadi begitu..." Miyuki mengangguk, sepertinya benar-benar salah paham. Dia beranjak dari tempat itu dengan senyum mengembang. _Ternyata dia ingin berpasangan denganku_. Si kacamata itu lantas terkekeh seperti orang gila.

 **.**

 **OoOoO**

 **.**

Pagi itu Eijun buru-buru menghabiskan roti isi coklatnya dan segera berlatih di belakang asrama. Dia sudah membuat gambar kotak di dinding yang merupakan zona stirke dan berlatih lemparan ke dalam. Saat itu Miyuki muncul dengan _glove_ yang sudah terpasang di tangan, membuat Eijun terkejut bukan main.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku akan menangkap bola lemparanmu," kata Miyuki yang sudah bersiap di depan Eijun seraya berjongkok. Eijun mengernyit mendengarnya. "Hah?"

"Aku dengar kau akan mencoba masuk tim tahun depan dan ingin berpasangan denganku," kata Miyuki seraya tersenyum. "Jadi, ayo, tunjukan lemparanmu padaku."

Eijun benar-benar tidak paham dengan perkataan Miyuki. Apa maksudnya dengan ingin berpasangan dengannya. "Tidak perlu," tolaknya tegas. "Aku bisa latihan sendiri. Sekarang minggir!"

Miyuki agak terkejut mendapati sikap berbeda dari Eijun. Kemarin sangat manis, tapi sekarang jutek minta ampun. Apa dia malu padaku? Pikirnya mengada-ngada.

"Ayolah, sekali saja," kata Miyuki. "Aku ingin tahu lemparanmu."

Eijun berdecak, lantas menghela nafas. "Baiklah," katanya, tak ingin banyak perdebatan.

Miyuki mempersiapkan diri di depan Eijun, menatap intens pada _kouhai_ nya itu. Dia sedikit mengernyit karena kuda-kuda Eijun sedikit berbeda, lantas terbelalak ketika dia tidak bisa melihat bola yang dipegang oleh Eijun. Kuda-kuda macam apa itu? Dan ketika lemparan itu terjadi, Miyuki kembali dibuat terkejut karena bola itu berbelok ketika di akhir.

"Wow, _nice ball_!"

Eijun terkejut mendengarnya, senyum senangnya langsung merekah. " _Hontou kayo_ —benarkah?"

Miyuki bangkit dan mendekati Eijun, membalas senyuman itu. "Ya, meksipun kontrolmu sedikit kacau, tapi lemparanmu sudah sangat bagus," katanya, tangannya terjulur mengusap pipi Eijun yang _chubby_.

"Eh?" Eijun lantas terkejut dengan perlakuan Miyuki, dan si kacamata pun terkejut sendiri dengan perlakuannya.

"T-tadi ada coklat di pipimu," kata Miyuki tergagap, mengarang alasan. Tapi karena Eijun memang baru memakan roti coklat, jadi si empunya percaya saja.

"Terima kasih, _Senpai_!" serunya bersemangat. "Ingin menangkap lemparanku lagi!"

"Tentu saja!"

Eijun benar-benar tidak sadar jika dia langsung luluh hanya karena sebuah pujian. Lagipula, siapa sih orang yang tidak suka di puji?

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Tiba-tiba dapet ide kaya ginian dan langsung nulis,**

 **Ada yang berkenan memberi revew?**


End file.
